Crooked Love
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: “Who do you belong to?” I ask quietly, pulling the frail little thing into a sitting position. Who is your master? WARNING: Alot darker than my other fics. Read with caution
1. Chapter 1

**I am not Lucius and i do not condone what he do. I think it's disgusting and if i had my way I'd tie him to a washing line by his ears. I also don't believe that Draco was treated quite like this as a small child, but i feel slightly sadistic at the moment. I wrote it for myself and if no one else likes it, it doesn't really matter.**

**Loosely inspired by 'Mockingbird don't sing' an absoloutly heart breaking film that you HAVE to see. **

* * *

I don't deny that I am a very possessive man. It has always been the case and I know it. I suppose it's what comes of being deprived as a small child, of never knowing when something else will be snatched away from you, be it a half-eaten sweet of a favourite toy. I do not resent it, though.

Some might even call me neurotic or maybe even obsessed. Now that is an accusation I disagree with. I simply like to be sure that my pets will not run away from me.

I approach the door to the little cupboard in which I keep my most precious possession. My pet.

I love it more than anything I have ever owned before, it is unique and beautiful and nobody else has one quite like mine. So, naturally, I must keep it safe and protected, away for the cruel, prejudiced eyes of the outside world. They would take it away from me, I am sure of it, because they are jealous of me and of my things because my things are always the best.

I produce a small key from the inner pocket of my waistcoat and I open the door to the tiny, cell-like cupboard.

I keep it dark down there, pitch black, so it's like you are dead, as though you are trapped inside a waking night-mare. It must be kept afraid. I have discovered that if you keep a young puppy on a leash constantly form when it's very young, it won't pull on its restraints because it won't know any better. Falconers put their birds in hoods when they are caught, do they not? So it is blind, in the dark and when it comes to remove that hood the bird is tame.

The same goes for my pet.

I have found out, also, that if you deprive a child of all the things it enjoys and you keep it alone in the dark, in the end it will realise that it has nothing left to fight for, nothing to gain from struggling against you. And so, subsequently, it becomes docile and tame. Like an animal.

I crouch down besides its huddled form and gently reach to stroke its head. It flinches and yelps, teeth bared into a weak snarl. I slap it soundly about the ears, reminding it that I shall not tolerate such wilfulness

All a rebellious pet needs is a good whipping every so often, on a regular basis, a d in time it will break, realising that it is in its best interest just for it to obey without either question or protest. Then it shall have no choice but to love you because it has nothing else.

"Who do you belong to?" I ask quietly, pulling the frail little thing into a sitting position. One day, it will be stronger but it is only young at the moment. Still just a baby. "Who is your master?"

It crawls into my lap and whispers, "I belong to you, Father. You are my master."

I smile, stroking its hair, now almost grey and matted with dust.

"Yes. And why do I keep you here?" Always the same questions. Pets need routine if they are to learn.

It answers immediately, without even thinking, so well have I trained my pet, "You keep me here because you love me, Father."

"That's right Draco. You are mine and I love you. You must be kept safe."

It looks up at me and tries to reward me with a smile. It is trembling, but it isn't out of cold nor is it out of fear. It is beyond being afraid of me.

Its eyes are full of love and trust as it says, "Thankyou Father. Thankyou for keeping me safe."

I smile to myself. It is training well, it won't be long now until it is broken completely.

Its is mine. My pet. My Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco protests as I dump him in the bath, kicking and flailing. I ignore him. He has to be clean today, he has to be perfect. Nobody must ever suspect that he is anything but perfect.

My boy screams as I pour soapy water over his head, the alkaline solution burning his eyes. I cannot believe how grey the water has so suddenly become; how could I have allowed him to stay this filthy for so long? My nose crinkles with distaste as I scrub him, determined that by the time I finish, he shall be sparkling.

You might, perhaps, be wondering why I am doing such an unpleasant job myself when I could easily someone else to do it? But I cannot stand the thought of some mangy house-elf touching _my_ pet, their incompetent, coarse fingers scratching at his delicate skin. If they aren't careful, they may even break him and what would I do then?

I will not have another pet taken away from me…

By the time I have finished, Draco's skin is pink and sensitive to the point where it is painful to my touch. But, at least, he is clean.

He is still sniffling as I dress him, puppy-dog eyes glaring at me, full of hurt and resentment at the ordeal I had just put him through. The clothes I put him in are new and stiff, ones I have saved for an occasion such as this. Draco stands as still as a tailor's dummy as I fasten buttons and tie laces, never taking his eyes off me all the while.

Finally, I turn him around and take a brush to his hair, no longer a dull-grey but a bright, snowy blonde. Just like me. I smile to myself as I admire my boy, deciding that I like him like this, pretty and new.

"There," I say proudly. "Now you are rather pleasing to look at. Doesn't that feel nice?" Draco doesn't seem to agree and a growl rises up from his throat. "None of that, now," I admonish sharply, cuffing across the ear. "You are to behave yourself today. We're going out."

He frowns. "Out?" he repeats uncertainly. "Out…" Draco cocks his head to the side, silently asking me to explain.

"Outside," I point to the window. "Away from the house."

Draco looks alarmed. "Away?" he whispers, glancing nervously into he garden. "To people?"

"Yes, there will be people there."

Draco gave a long moan of distress and buried his face in the front of my robes, wailing ardently. "No! No! No!"

"Control yourself, boy!" I snap, quite angered by Draco's outburst. "You'll have to face people one day and it won't kill you to start now."

With a snarl, Draco pushes himself away from me and runs away, leaving me with a ribbon in my hand and a scowl on my face.

* * *

I find him wandering the house lost and confused. He isn't used to having so much space around him…

Suddenly, I start worrying; what if I'm doing the wrong thing? What if he isn't ready to be introduced to the outside world? He knows of the dangers that are out there, that's why he was so scared when I told him. That's why I keep him here, I have to protect him from that.

I watch him from the door, my precious boy flitting about the drawing room in state of panic not unlike that of a caged bird or a trapped mouse. He is so beautifully innocent and yet, at the same time, completely feral.

"Draco." He turns, wild eyed with fright. I crouch down and hold out my hand to him and he comes to me, teary-eyed and whimpering. I wrap my arms around his shivery little body, drawing him close to me and telling him I love him.

"I'm sorry Father, I'm sorry," he cries. "Don't send me away! I'll be good…I will…"

"Hush Pet," I tell him, smoothing his newly washed hair away from his anxious face. "I won't send you away, but you must stay close to me when we go out and do exactly as I tell you. If you wander away from you, I might never find you again, do you understand that?"

Draco hesitates, then nods slowly, "Yes Father, I understand. I must be good. Not bad."

I smile, "That's right. Now turn around and let me tie up your hair. You cannot go out looking anything less than a gentleman."

"A gentleman…" Draco repeats quietly to himself, as I tie the ribbon into a bow. "I'm a gentleman…"


	3. Chapter 3

Our journey to the Ministry was, thank Merlin, without disaster or catastrophe; Draco was so overwhelmed by the outside world, he simply held tight to my arm and stared fixedly down at the pavement, as though fascinated by it.

I had been concerned that he may try to run away, but it seemed that either he was too scared to wander off or my…_threat_ of what would happen to him if he did try any nonsense had made a significant impression upon him. Either way, he was completely docile, the perfect pet, on our way through the centre of London.

When we enter the ministry, however, Draco dashes away before I can grab a hold on him and speeds directly towards the Fountain of Magical Brethren, obviously entranced by the enormous golden statues. Of course, every child who walks through the foyer, no matter how well brought up they are, want to touch the water and get a closer look at the statues. But, unfortunately, Draco has never been the most cautious of children or the most agile, and I could see disaster coming a mile off.

I run after my boy in a most uncharacteristic fashion, but he had already had enough of a head start to make it impossible to catch him in time.

By the time I had reach the fountain, Draco is standing miserably in the water, utterly soaked, his new, crisp clothes now limp and dripping. I haul him out of the water and, holding firmly onto his arm, march him briskly up to my office, determinedly ignoring the curious looks that we are receiving.

Draco is getting restless now, twisting and wriggling in my grip, wanting to get away and see more of this strange, new place. I am starting to regret bringing him out so soon, so unprepared. The last thing I want is to draw unwanted attention to my Boy, but he is getting too excited, out of control…I can't handle him.

* * *

I shove him into a corner as soon as we reach my office and the door is shut securely behind me, but no sooner as he touches the ground, he is up again and clawing at the door, pleading to be released. His behaviour troubles me, never have I seen him so frantic, so blatantly unaware of my presence.

He has seen a new world and he wants it.

But he shan't have it. He is mine and I shall say what he can have and when he can have it.

I take hold of his shoulders and give him a hard, teeth rattling shake, reminding him of my power over him and what I could do, should the mood take me, should he decide to push me just that little bit too far.

The message seemed to have got through to him as, when I release him, he cowers away from me; shoulders hunched and staring up at me tremulously.

I crouch down and pull him towards me, my grey eyes holding his own firmly, daring him to look away. He doesn't.

"You are welcome to go," I murmur into his ear. "I shan't stop you, but just don't expect me to be here, should you change your mind."

Draco looks past me towards the door and then back at me- weighing up the options in his young, inexperienced mind. Then his bottom lip trembles and he wraps his arms around my neck, placing an awkward kiss on my check.

"I don't want to be on my own…don't make me go…"

"Well, then I suggest," I hissed pushing him off me. "That you go and sit down, in that corner there, and keep your mouth shut. I am not going to stand any more nonsense from you today, do you hear me?"

"Of course Father." He ducks his head and darts to the corner, curling up so that he is as inconspicuous as possible.

I smirk-this is how he is supposed to b, this is how I like him; subdued and subservient. Not daring to even breathe without approval.

* * *

I get a good couple hours of work done before I feel the need to eat. Draco is asleep in his corner, curled up like a cat, and I doubt he'll wake before my return. It would be safe to leave him on his own for a few minutes, as long as he doesn't wake, as long as no one comes in…

But what if he does awake? He'd panic and probably destroy my office, maybe even escaping.

I tell myself quickly and sharply to stop worrying, but that didn't stop me from locking the door on my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

I get a good couple hours of work done before I feel the need to eat. Draco is asleep in his corner, curled up like a cat, and I doubt he'll wake before my return. It would be safe to leave him on his own for a few minutes, as long as he doesn't wake, as long as no one comes in…

But what if he does awake? He'd panic and probably destroy my office, maybe even escape.

I tell myself quickly and sharply to stop worrying, but that didn't stop me from locking the door on my way out.

* * *

For all the time in which I am parted from him, my mind cannot focus on any one thing. I pick at my food and swirl the murky dregs of tea around the bottom of my cup.

Every single movement that I make has a restless sense of unease to it and I am sure that I am going quite mad. _What if…? What if…?' _I cannot stop the blasted questions and each one just irritates and worries me further.

My appetite lost, I slam my cutlery down upon the shiny plastic table top, push my chair back with unnecessary force and stride out, my pace quickening with every step I take.

* * *

Approaching my office, I know at once that something has done drastically wrong. The door which I had so meticulously locked, was now ajar and I could hear the sound of someone inside.

My heart racing and my forehead sweating, I lunge for the door, almost falling over in my haste.

The cleaning woman- unperturbed by my sudden intrusion- looks around jovially from her task of emptying the waste paper bin and smiles at me. She looks stupid and fat and where the hell is my boy?!

"Where is he?" I demand loudly. "The boy that was here, what have you done with him?"

The lip-stick smeared smile disappears and the stupid woman regards me warily. "The little lad in the corner?" she clarifies. "He didn't look so well, Mr Malfoy, so I sent him off to the loo. I didn't know you had kids, sir. I'd take him off to St Mungo's if I was you, though. He didn't half look poorly…"

Every word that insufferable woman spoke grated my nerves.

"Where is he?" I snap again, louder this time and- thankfully- she shuts up.

"On his way back here, I shouldn't imagine. He went off over ten minutes ago. Right glad he was to be let out too. I don't suppose you meant to let the poor little mite in."

She is patronising me, I realise furiously. And she is not giving me the information I want.

"You'll be out of a job for this!" I promise before turning and almost running. I do not know where I am running to, though. He could be anywhere. How _dare_ he run away from me! How dare he be so ungrateful as to disobey me like this!

I stop everyone I come across and demand to know whether they have seen a little boy come this way. The majority look at me as though I am mad and my wand-hand twitches with the desire to hurt, even (in some cases) kill. Luckily, though, not everyone is incompetent and a few point me in a vague direction.

I should not have goaded him earlier, I realise as I continue to search frantically. I should not have even suggested the possibility. Draco had always been curious and, despite having punished him severely for it several times, he usually indulged it.

But I _will_ find him, I am sure of that. There's only so far he can run before I catch up.

* * *

A/N: Please excuse the rather large gap between updates :P It is nice to know that people are still interested though, so thankyou very much :D


	5. Chapter 5

I have never realised before quite how big the Ministry of Magic _actually_ is. Of course, the whole place in meticulously organised so that you know precisely where you are at any given time…however, when it comes to finding somebody- particularly somebody who is practised in hiding in small places- it makes the task quite impossible and down to luck more than anything.

Of course, I look in all the most obvious places first; the fountain, places where there is food or anything particularly eye-catching. But Draco is nowhere. And nobody has seen him. No one is helping me! How could they not realise how important this is?

But what if somebody _has_ found him?

I stop dead in my tracks as this repulsive thought enters my chaotic mind. What if my boy is being deliberately kept from me? I know for a fact that I am envied by many of my lower colleagues and it is entirely feasible that they would stoop so low as to steal my most precious thing away from me out of jealousy.

I ask no one else as I have no way of telling who is 'in on it' and who isn't. I trust nobody. I am alone.

Time moves slower as I search faster and as every minute drags by I become more and more frantic. I trip more often, my hair is a mess and my mind is a confused jumble of anger at myself for being stupid enough not to expect this and fury at Draco for betraying me in this way.

'_Never again_.' I promise myself- jaw clenched, body as taut as a bowstring. Never again will I even present such freedom. It is clear how loyal he is and he cannot be trusted not to return when I call him. Disappointment almost over rides my anger…_almost_.

* * *

I hear him before I see him. A high-pitched shriek, followed by a woman's outraged voice, "Don't you try and bite me, you little viper!" spurs me into a run and relief eases the tightness in my chest.

The colour pink hits me like a bright light as I dash into the room from which the yell came- Intense, sickly pink- and causes me to falter slightly. Then, recovering myself, I see my boy- writhing and hissing, as a small, ugly woman, who appears to be dressed as some sort of confectionery, holds him fast by the collar so high that he has to stand on tiptoe.

She is touching him and I have not allowed it! _Nobody_ puts their filthy hands on my property without my permission! And to think of all the time I spent making him perfect this morning…

Draco twists hard, teeth bared and spitting like an angry cat, and his arms flail wildly and uselessly. The pink woman shakes his small body easily, her squashed-looking face fixed with a grim smile and sadistic eyes.

Neither of them is aware of my presence.

"What," I demand, my voice deadly calm yet loud enough that they both pay attention, "do you think you are doing to my son?"

She releases him immediately and Draco is dropped onto the floor, where he sits wide-eyed and slightly hunched. He knows instantly that I am upset with him. He knows how much trouble he is in. He regrets it, I am certain. And if he doesn't…well, he will.

"I caught him sneaking," she tells me triumphantly, pointing a fat finger down at my boy as though I am stupid enough not to know to whom she is referring. "_And_ he refused to tell me what he was doing, so I grabbed him. Then the little demon tried to bite me!" Her lips- as pink as the rest of her- are pursed with indignation.

"You _grabbed_ him?" I can feel my heart begin to thump with rage. _'Control yourself,'_ I think fiercely, fingers twitching. _'You cannot lose control here. You cannot be anything but perfectly collected here.'_

"Yes, I grabbed him," she says, chin raised to look me haughtily in the eye. "He was wondering around, out of bounds. He might've been sent to spy on something…"

"And why would he be doing that?" I ask quietly, simmering at the implication.

She shrugs her pink shoulders. "Either that," she says with a smirk. "Or you failed to hold authority over him and he ran away. In which case you should be _thanking_ me."

I twitched involuntarily- hearing it said from such a stupid, worthless woman makes Draco's betrayal a thousand times harder to bear. She is judging me as an adult and a father and it is all his fault. My authority and power is being questioned…threatened, even and by god is he going to pay for this!

But not now. Here, I am in complete control, or at the very least, I must appear to be.

I smile thinly. "Draco got lost trying to find the bathroom, that is all. There was no need to-" I grimaced inwardly and bit out, "_touch_ him. And he will apologise for not cooperating." I glare down at my boy, who shrinks away from my furious stare. "Won't you Draco?"

Draco stays silent, looking up at me with big, nervous eyes.

"Say sorry," I snap, taking a threatening step towards where he is sitting.

"Sorry," he whispers obediently.

The ugly pink woman steps forward also. "Sorry _what_?"

Draco stares hopelessly from her to me, not understanding. "Sorry Father--?" he offers uncertainly.

I freeze, realising my mistake too late. He has not been trained for such a situation! He knows only what I have told him and his mind cannot yet think of a quick response by itself.

I can feel her eyes boring into me questioningly, but my own mind has gone completely blank and I cannot think of anything that could possibly rectify the situation.

Already, I can imagine the rumours and the gossip that will be spreading around the Ministry this time tomorrow…

"It has been a long day," I manage eventually. "And my son is tired. We're leaving, come."

I reach down- ignoring the small whimper of fear- and yank my boy to his feet. Draco does not struggle; he can sense my disappointment and becomes as docile as he is as home, in the way that he knows I favour.

I stalk passed her so quickly that Draco's feet barely skim the floor as I haul him out and away from the pink room, my face burning with humiliation.

A/N: Special thanks to War- it's review like that which makes my life worth while lol!

Lily xx


End file.
